


The Mom of the Crazy Diamonds

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Badass Kiyotaka, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, Meeting the Gang AU, Mom Kiyotaka, meeting the gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: At first, the gang was not too keen on Mondo's boyfriend Taka, until they found out that you shouldn't piss him off.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 315





	The Mom of the Crazy Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5!

Many members of the famous, or infamous, however, you view them, Crazy Diamonds watched as their leader and his boyfriend left their hideout to head back to school, the couple gave them one final wave as they closed the door behind them. It had been some months since Mondo introduced his boyfriend Kiyotaka, or Taka as he likes to be called, and at first, they thought he was just a joke. How could you blame them, the boy looked so thin and pale, how could their fierce leader be attracted to him, especially with how rule-oriented he was.

They made jokes behind their backs and thought that Mondo was using the shorter teen, but they saw the different side that Taka brought out of Mondo, as he showed a softer side to him then any of them had ever seen, even when Daiya was around. Although they weren't convinced that Taka had what it took to be, in a way, second in command to Mondo, however, things took a sudden nosedive on their views of the red-eyed teen.

It was just a couple weeks ago, and three members of one of their rival gangs stepped on their turf and were trying to start something, and it got pretty bad, as one of the members ended up getting held up at knifepoint, they were making demands, but soon enough Mondo showed up with Taka right behind him. It was a near standstill as the rival gang wasn't letting up, and soon their attention turned to the teen in white.

Taka just watched as they continued to poke fun at him, he didn't have much of a reaction, but Mondo did, which seemed to have made the insults worse as it was now pointed at the both of them. This seemed to have sparked a reaction, as Taka's face bled into a bright red, his eyes narrowed with tears pricking the corners, he marched forward, ignoring Mondo's shouts and avoided him grabbing him.

The other gang continued to taunt him, the one holding the knife loosened his grip and no longer had the weapon pointed at the hostage's throat, he was able to escape. Pissing off the three rival members. The one who seemed to be the leader glared at the teen in white and pointed a finger at him, making some threat, more than likely about to hit him, but before they all knew it, Taka had a strong grip on the man's wrist, causing the rival member to let out a shout, and it didn't stop as he twisted his arm till his arm was being held against his back. "Apologize."

"Shit! Let me go!"

"Not until you apologize and then leave."

"Not gonna happen, guys do somethin'!"

The other two closed in, only for both to receive swift kicks to the ribs, knocking the air out of them. His burning red eyes turned back to the one he had pinned and repeated, "Apologize!" His grip tightened and the man cried out again, and the other two were trying to regain their breath, "Ah! Fine! We're sorry!"

"Now leave, don't come back and don't cause trouble."

He released the leader as he got up panting and glared at the red-eyed teen, but he and the other two got on their bikes and drove off. Taka turned back to the gang members and was instantly wrapped in a hug by their leader, "You idiot! Don't scare me like that, you could'a got yer' self killed!"

Taka hugged him back, "I'm sorry, but I could not let them say those things about you, and I couldn't let them hurt one of your members."

Mondo let out a dry laugh.

One of the gang members went over and patted Taka's back, causing the teen to look over, "Why didn't ya tell us ya could kick ass?"

Taka's face turned back into a bright red, "I...donot condone of violence, but only if it is necessary, as one of your members were in danger and I could not just stand by and let anyone get hurt."

"Still, that was fuckin' awesome!"

Soon other members joined in praising the teen, as they were so obviously wrong about him, and word spread to the other members who were not around, and pretty much, he earned everyone's respect.

After that, Taka started to take a more active role in interacting with members, helping the younger ones, like those around his and Mondo's ages, and are in high school, helping them with homework in a way that they understand. Encouraging them to improve aspects about themselves to be better, and have even cooked or baked for them at meetings.

It was because of this, with how motherly he acted, that he was gifted with the nickname the mom of the Crazy Diamonds or just mom to the members. They're pretty sure that Taka knows of this, but he hasn't said anything about it. 

Regardless, Taka showed them that they shouldn't judge others on their appearance alone, as not only does their leader have a kickass boyfriend, but they also got a sort of mother figure as well.


End file.
